Headshots are used in a variety of computer technologies, such as communications sessions, social network profiles, and the like. However, users generally must pay for professional headshots or manually sort through their own photos to select high-quality headshots for use.
Furthermore, during a communications session or other dynamic use of headshots, a user must manually change headshots when desired. Although a user may receive comments and other feedback on headshots via social networks (such as Facebook, LinkedIn, or the like), the user must manually incorporate this feedback into their use of headshots.